


血与乳

by GocTi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Stefano Valentini, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sebastian Castellanos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GocTi/pseuds/GocTi
Summary: Stefano捕获了他亲爱的Sebastian，现在他要彻底粉碎那位Omega人父的希望，将他制成最完美的艺术品留在身边。警告：全程pwp，感官隔离，时间停止，强制绝顶，产乳/受孕描写
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini, Stefano Valentini/Sebastian Castellanos
Kudos: 76





	1. 01

01.

艺术家的心情格外好，而好心情是极富感染力的，他决定让自己最满意的艺术品也偶尔感到快乐，毕竟STEM是个压抑的地方，作为一个负责的主人，他可不想让那个Omega的精神过早被压垮。

高压电网在身边以火花相威胁，但Stefano根本不需要弯下腰躲避。安全措施是他设下的，外面还有紧紧锁住的铁门，Obscura在守护那道门的钥匙。能传送进来的只有他，即使是逃出过一次STEM的Sebastian也不可能从这展示间里踏出一步。  
上述的主角Sebastian正站在房间中央，被大型的浅蓝色光晕笼罩，无法作出任何动作。他被完全缴械，武器仔细地被放置在蓝方块之外，距离不远但触碰不到的地方。他的裤子，连同内裤，散乱地落在地上，皮带和战术腰带被切断，像是他再也不需要使用这些东西了。  
Sebastian的双手被天花板垂下的细绳绑在身后，紧到他就算在正常状态下也挣脱不了。这迫使他挺起胸，上衣被掀起直到露出胸部，却由于时间暂停而没有自行落下。他的右腿半跪在身前的丝绒椅上，左腿站立在地，修长的双腿被扶手分离，这样他的臀部稍稍打开，如同是为了方便检查设计的。  
在艺术家的角度可以看到他的性器半勃，透明液体似乎从他的臀瓣中滴落，凝固在空中再也不能移动。  
真美丽，Stefano想，最甜美的肉欲被定格在时间的琥珀里，可惜Sebastian本人看不见。  
这么说不是没有原因的。Seb的眼睛被从他衣服上裁下的布条遮住，他失去视觉有一段时间了；再加上这个地方没有人会光临，他恐怕什么都听不见。

Stefano感到一丝急切，但他不能让这一切发生得太快。他知道Sebastian听见了自己缓慢的脚步声，足以让还在发情期却许久无人触碰的Omega兴奋一下。Stefano通常不允许他最疼爱的Omega私自兴奋，但今天是特例，今天他心情比较好。

Stefano先是走到摆放武器的柜子前，拿走了Seb的手枪消声器。任何武器对于Sebastian来说都将是无用的废物，他已经不再需要任何形式的防备了。  
接近完全静止的Omega，Stefano是这琥珀里唯一能够行动的人。就算Sebastian的身体什么也不能做，他的思想还没有休止，之前的很长一段时间Seb都只能活在自己的脑中，想必艺术家的出现给他带来了些许宽慰。

Stefano从后方伸手抚摸他温暖的雕像，在胸口开始，轻轻地捏着Seb的乳头，不用很大的力道来提醒Sebastian他的身体有多敏感。他的手向下，皮革划过寂寞的肌肤，顺着紧实的肌肉线条，最终到达前警探的臀部。  
“想我了吗？”他问，搓揉着Sebastian的臀瓣，大拇指深入缝中，轻轻挑拨那流水的小口。  
“你已经发情多久了？想必早已忘记了高潮的滋味吧。”  
肌肉的运动被停止，那么扩张也是毫无用处的。他的拇指没入潮湿的小穴，稍加转动，享受着往日的热情。白色的精液随着他的动作被手套带出来，那些是他在此欢愉过无数次的证明。  
如果Seb能够喊叫，他一定会叫出声。自从他意识到自己发情以来，就被一直关在这座透明的监狱里，而思维却被残酷地允许继续。Stefano不让他身上的时间流逝，于是发情期就永远不会结束。难忍的热潮都被困在脑子里，无论多强烈的渴望也无法被实现，他的每一寸皮肤都在央求着某人的触碰，可这里一个人都没有。  
他看不见，听不到，也没有触觉，同样不能通过任何途径表达自己。唯一的转变是那个自己憎恨至极的男人偶尔的出现，玩弄这具急需注意力的身体。  
Sebastian的确非常敏感，那个人的声音和抚摸几乎是他接收信息的所有来源。有时候他觉得，只要碰一下，他就会在Stefano的指尖之下直接高潮——但很可惜，被静止的身体是不会高潮的。  
Stefano可以随意操他，用手指，用他Alpha的性器，用任何进入过他肛门的东西，在他的敏感带上毫不留情地冲撞，但Sebastian无法高潮。他的大脑无力地收下过多的快感，却拿它毫无办法，连眼泪都没有办法落下眼眶。  
早晚有一天，只有救女儿这个念头支撑的意志力将承受不住，他会在这个地方坏掉。

Stefano像是没有察觉到对方的痛苦，或者对此完全不在意甚至有些愉悦，他将手抽出，一边让Seb的臀瓣保持打开的姿势，一边把消音器强行塞入警探的后庭。  
那玩意推开挡在它之前的肠肉，被艺术家充满爱意地蹭向Sebastian的前列腺。光是消音器停留在内壁中，警探先生Omega的本能就开始狂喜般地接受它，快感又一次占领他的头脑，同样也变成一种折磨。

“你想要高潮吗？Sebastian？”Stefano在他耳边问，抽出沾满体液和精液的消音器，又插了回去。  
“告诉我你有多想要。”  
他拿出那管东西，又突然不怜惜地探入两根手指，径直而快速地插进Seb不会放松的阴道。可怜的甬道本就无法合拢，又再次被强行撑开，几乎挤出残留的大量精液。  
警探当然没有回答Stefano，引起艺术家满意的笑声：“没关系...我决定今天让你高潮个够，直到你除了求我操弄之外想不起任何事。”  
他的手指粗暴地顶进阴道更深处，皮革摩擦内部甬道的感觉不会好。从他相机镜头的角度来看，Stefano的一只手完全掌握住Seb的臀部，中指和食指探进臀缝，没入那被干成浅粉色的小口。警探的小穴张开，对侵入者没有一丝抵抗。失去大部分感官多时，任何触碰都能够让他为之疯狂，即使带着疼痛，也是来之不易的施舍。他的身体太需要被人怜爱并释放了，连痛觉都可以被处理成快感。  
Stefano看着Seb的耳尖越来越红，心情再次无比舒畅。  
“亲爱的，经过这么长时间的调教，你的身体和灵魂或许已经懂得如何接受我的爱意...我现在要让你实践一下，好吗？”  
手指搅动充满精液的生殖腔，给Seb的子宫口增加了不少压力。不知多少次来自Alpha的侵犯和内射，让他的小腹微微隆起，白色液体却由于时间停止而无法流出生殖腔。  
“我要把你放下来，解除你身上所有的束缚...别激动，你会看到你的武器被我保存得很好，但如果你敢碰其中任何一个，我就把它塞进你的身体里。”  
他用另一只手温柔地抚摸Sebastian的黑发。  
“反抗的下场相信你也清楚，起码你现在还有高潮的机会，对吧？”  
Stefano的呼吸越发沉重，他同样早已按耐不住。上好的面料摩擦在Seb赤裸的皮肤上，沾上对方伤口之中的血液。  
“准备好了吗？做个乖孩子。”

他放开Seb的头发，在空中打了个响指。  
时间突然被允许流逝，绑住Seb的细绳与眼部的遮拦在空间的切换中消失不见。Sebastian终于再次感受到重力，压迫着他的肺部，让空气涌入涌出。他即将朝前倒去，本能地用手撑住眼前的丝绒扶手椅，保持了自己的平衡。  
大量Alpha信息素随着空气的流动被吸入肺泡，释放在血液里。Sebastian不用任何信息素就可以到达顶峰，脑部已经被日积月累的快感折磨地难以自持，Stefano不久前施加的刺激更是把他推往崩溃的边缘。  
Stefano听见Sebastian沉醉于肉欲和痛苦的迷人喊叫，他的手指仍然深插在警探的阴道内部。甬道终于有能力闭合，十分不适地试图吐出过量积攒的精液，紧紧地吸着艺术家的手指。  
Sebastian握紧了椅背，全身颤抖起来，眼泪决堤而出，映得他蜜糖色的眼很漂亮。他张着嘴，没有能力阻止唾液分泌，甚至没有能力控制自己越来越激烈的喘息。

不需要进一步的侵犯，他高潮了。  
艺术家的手指感到那温暖紧致的阴道不停地抽搐，警探的屁股上下抖动迎合着欲望的爆发，大量体液在生殖腔中分泌，沿着Stefano的手喷涌出来。  
混杂着白色精液的体液弄湿了他的手套，顺着Seb的大腿和臀部洒在椅子扶手上，多么淫荡的景色，又散发着Omega发情时浓浓的甜香。  
“啊...啊啊...别，别再...！”  
Stefano不用作出任何动作，他能感受到Seb甬道内无比热情的颤抖。警探积攒已久的欲望终于找到了宣泄口，他现在的大脑根本凑不起一个完整的想法。Stefano极其享受这种轻易从内到外控制Seb的感觉。

他仅仅是勾起手指，稍微压迫敏感柔软的内壁，就被又一次剧烈高潮的穴挽留住。Sebastian挺起腰，下体想要逃离，但艺术家的手勾住了他的阴道，随着他臀部收回的轨迹紧贴着。  
“不行，等等...啊啊啊！”  
更多体液涌了出来，带着浓稠的精液，温暖的液体打湿了他的耻毛和大腿内侧。Sebastian射了出来，前后同时高潮让他无力支撑，几乎趴在宽大的椅背上。

“两次，算上阴茎就是三次，做得好。”Stefano赞赏着抽出手指，令Seb小声呻吟。失去阻拦，他身体里属于Stefano的精液彻底被体液和收紧的生殖腔推出，穴口抽搐着吐着，湿透了扶手和地板。  
“真浪费，你不觉得吗？”Stefano观察着手套上粘腻的液体，是Seb体内深处的礼物，“不过我认为你的生殖腔里还有更多，我知道我操了你几次。”

“Stefano...”  
艺术家很久没有听到Seb直呼他的名字了，非常愉快地凑上去，并脱下湿透的手套，直接搓揉警探刚刚高潮过的臀部。  
“怎么了，我亲爱的Sebastian？”  
“你是个变态，我早晚...杀了你。”他的声带被时间冻住太久，有些沙哑。然而艺术家相信他会有很多使用声带的机会，比如叫床。  
Stefano笑了：“好啊。”  
他抬起手用力地拍打Seb的臀瓣，响起带着水渍的羞耻声音。Sebastian疼痛地叫出声，却没有让Stefano停止责罚。重复数次的击打让臀瓣变得粉红，让他的腿间更加潮湿。  
“我再打下去你就要迎来第三次阴道高潮了，我想让你潮吹的话，你一点不照做的余地都不会有。你的身体...早已不是莫比乌斯送进来的战士，而是我的所有物...我的爱人，我的艺术，我的宠物。”  
他暂停了拍打，双手环抱住Seb的腰，后者绝望的大口喘息。  
“你是我的...你值得我的爱，只是你得记住你的地位。现在让我们试试看你的记忆力怎么样。”  
Stefano解开自己的裤子，迫不及待地用勃起的阴茎蹭Seb的大腿内侧，他的皮肤潮湿的不用其他润滑。  
Sebastian试图躲闪，但高浓度的Alpha信息素打碎了他的理智。他已经很久没有闻过Alpha的味道了，就在他被固定在蓝色的阴影里，体内发情期的火焰不断燃烧的时候，他曾无数次祈求缓解，祈求一个Alpha的接近，或是一把刀插进他的心脏。  
他也没有力气再反抗，对Stefano的话十分忌惮。直到艺术家握住他的腰，性器抵住Seb的后穴。  
“亲爱的，你能坚持多久？”艺术家问，回答他的只有甜蜜的呼吸声。

那玩意撑进他后穴的时候，警探仰起头再次叫出来。Stefano总感觉那是幸福的叫喊，被他冷淡极长时间的身体终于被满足，毕竟Seb不是每天都有叫出声来的机会。  
事实也的确如此，Alpha的阴茎轻易撞击前列腺，让Sebastian的眼泪不受控制，大脑像是要融化在这痛苦与酥麻的虐待中。  
速度适中的抽插令他逐渐习惯那个他痛恨的艺术家的形状。Seb倒是没有被这么温柔地对待过，擦过他内壁引起单纯甜腻的欣慰。  
“为我再高潮一次吧。”Stefano在他耳边诉说，看他这么配合，也就不需要控制Seb的腰，而是双手抚上了警探的胸部，按摩男性Omega容易被忽视的乳头。  
“不要...我已经不行了...”  
Seb示弱，他的求饶听上去与刚才的威胁大相径庭，就像他现在闻起来的味道一般甜蜜。经过几次绝顶，他的体力近乎不支，大脑也接受不了再一次高潮带来的刺激了。  
“真的？我看你其实很积极。”  
Stefano用力捏住发红挺立的乳头上下拽动，引得警探连声喘息。用不着改变进入抽出的速度，Seb的肠道被生殖腔流出的爱液染得逐渐潮湿，又更加温暖，甚至以加快的节奏收缩着，令Stefano感觉置身天堂。他知道Sebastian又快要绝顶了，他根本不需要做出什么努力。  
“你有什么感觉？”他凑近Seb的耳边问。  
“嗯...”  
“好好回答我的问题，不然我就停止干你。”  
“等下，我觉得...又要...呜啊！”  
Stefano好心地帮他按摩性器，让他没法再说话。  
“待会要谢谢我，我从来没有如此仁慈过。”  
话音未落，艺术家就听见Seb低头娇喘。这声音不符合他熟悉的Sebastian，但莫名让他满足。他感到对方收紧的小穴，正脆弱地吮吸自己的性器。这是Seb最需要Stefano的时候，于是艺术家挺身埋得更深。  
随着警探的颤栗，Stefano戴着皮手套的手被沾染上白色液体。不算太多，仅仅是有些粘腻，Seb再也射不出更多精液了。

被迫的高潮让Sebastian的思维从根本上被撕碎，体内的浪潮一波接一波，他能够趴在椅背上，将体重放于跪在椅垫的膝盖和紧贴胯部的扶手之上就已经是个奇迹了。他希望自己直接昏过去，但Stefano再次握住了他的腰。  
“我想你忘了什么。”艺术家说。  
“什...什么？”  
“我将你从永无止境的凝固时间里释放出来，甚至满足了你的性欲，你是不是该说些什么？”  
Seb不想说什么，这件事从头到尾都是Stefano造成的。可对方的性器还在他身体里，而且艺术家的确——的确能够完全控制他的身体，他毫无胜算。  
“......”Seb犹豫着，Stefano发现了他片刻的迟疑，稍微退出他温暖的肠道。  
“我看不到你的感激之情，我猜你还没有被满足。你应该庆幸我特别为你付出的耐心，我得看看你到底高潮几次才能感到满意。”  
“等等，不要再...！”  
Seb的腰被Stefano固定住，他忘记了对方的力气有多大。他刚想深呼吸，却由于莫大的疼痛、快感与耻辱叫出了声。Stefano捅进了他不断被折磨的阴道口，撑开好不容易合拢的入口，在那甬道里重重抽插着，让自己的形状牢牢刻在上面。爱液被刺激地过度分泌，令这隐秘的内壁更加光滑粘腻，就像Seb的身体主动排除一切阻力，以便Stefano好好操他。  
“不...对不起！”他的嗓音沙哑，理智和尊严在此时并不重要，那是早已被艺术家踏成碎片的东西，“谢...谢谢，Stefano！”  
“一点点谢意已经太晚了，你不觉得吗？”艺术家没有减慢速度，用使这具身体剧烈颤抖的力道撞击Seb的敏感点，导致筋疲力尽的警探再次被强迫点燃快感的火焰。  
“我要求你的道歉，不光是为刚才的失礼，还有之前弄坏我的艺术品以及剧院...你还记得吧，Sebastian？”  
Seb只想做点什么逃离这种状态，他不能再高潮了，身体和灵魂恐怕会一起坏掉，但这并不是他的决定，如同Stefano所说，他应该认清自己的地位。  
“对不起！”他叫喊，然而艺术家不会放过狠操他阴道的机会。他的眼泪滴落，似乎是在剧烈的心理生理刺激下哭了出来，连道歉都带着哭腔。  
“对...对不起...”Seb继续说，他背后的Stefano撞地更用力，两人的下体完美贴合又抽出性器，重新插回去。地面和扶手都湿透了，水声不断地在展览房间内回响，与时不时燃起的电火花十分相配。  
Sebastian唯有一边道歉一边被侵犯最隐私的地方，他逐渐忘了自己是为了什么在道歉，只祈祷那个人能够停下让他不断发情的操弄。  
但Seb自己真的能停下来吗？如果央求Stefano停下，他被推向高空的身体就无人再管，累积的快感无法找到宣泄方式，与之前被困在时间停止区域的状态并无两样。他不想再回去了，为此他能做出任何事。  
“Sebastian...”Stefano呼唤身前的人，“现在告诉我，你要怎么才能被满足？”  
警探花了一点时间才缓过神，他几乎是抽泣着向后看去，泪水模糊了他的视线，大量的性爱搅乱了他的大脑。  
“让我高潮...”他颤抖地说，“求你了，Stefano。”

意外的惊喜让艺术家本就很好的心情又明亮许多。他熟练地碾压着Seb脆弱的阴道，不停地带出曾经残留在Sebastian体内的精液，浓稠的白色液体与警探的体液在穴口被反复抽插的动作混杂着，是他们爱情的证明。  
这次的高潮比前几次都要强烈，Sebastian自己也意识不到口中羞耻的喘息到底有多大声，他把平衡交给Stefano，温热的爱液喷涌出穴口，散发出最甜蜜的Omega信息素。他的双眼失去焦点，一次浪潮过去还在试图迎合Stefano的抽插，这时艺术家在他朝思暮想的生殖腔里成了一个结。

“恭喜你，就算之前的精液没有让你满意，这次你也肯定受孕了。”Stefano怜爱地用手掌抚摸Sebastian的小腹，那血肉之下的子宫里还什么都没有。  
“你的孩子将流着我的血，你能不能母爱泛滥地去对待它呢？我很期待。”  
“不行，我不能...”Seb找回一丝清醒，急迫地拒绝。  
“你会的，你甚至会求我让你受孕。阻止胚胎形成只有一个办法，那就是让你整个人的生理机能完全停止。你想要回到我的蓝色琥珀里面去吗？我保证会经常去看你。”  
“不要...！”Sebastian咬紧嘴唇。  
“同样地，我再次让你免于回去的命运，是不是理应收到什么？”Stefano笑着说。  
“...谢谢你，Stefano。”Sebastian绝望地感受体内被精液填满，“谢谢你让我受孕。”


	2. 02

Stefano从身后抱住自己挚爱的Omega，他不得不放低身子，把体重放在膝盖上，因为Sebastian正跪在他面前，口中衔着的手枪消声器令其无法停止唾液分泌。  
一根金属质的硬棒抵在Seb的两条小腿中间，两端以铁丝缠绕在他的脚腕上，刺进了那里的皮肤，迫使他的双腿分开。Sebastian的手臂被牢牢反绑在身后，阻止他防御Stefano在他胸前乱划的刀尖。  
陈旧的血液贴在他腹部的皮肤上，新的血液才刚刚开始滑落。Stefano切开他上腹的柔软肌肤，引发Seb小声的痛苦鼻音，他不能张嘴，不能叫出声，消音器落地的后果是警探负担不起的。  
被破坏的皮层下是趋近完美的肌肉，血顺着那副身材向下滑去，与其它划伤汇聚，缓慢地刺激着Seb的感知神经。  
不管接受多少次性爱，这具曾被艺术家关在凝固的时间中，任其发情却无人安慰的身体，都渴求着想要更多。Sebastian早晚有一天会承认，会向Stefano展示他内心深处被人爱惜与凌辱的欲望。  
此时此刻仅仅是这冰冷的刺痛感就够了。Stefano的手指沿着他匕首造成的伤口，以极慢的速度划动，力度不算太小。Sebastian在他怀中为此颤抖，唾液滴落在胸前和地板之上。  
也许警探已经学会被难忍的疼痛所取悦。Stefano惊喜地看到Seb卷起至胸前的上衣，有两个点被弄湿，水痕蔓延开来。  
“我的挚爱，请原谅我在这种重要的时期，没有始终待在你身旁...”Stefano的声音低沉磁性，他掀开暗绿色的衬衫，连同里面的白色打底一并向上卷起，露出需要安慰的胸部。  
“但是现在我保证把注意力集中在你身上，不会再离开你...你看，你的乳房在向我问好。”  
他用匕首轻轻划过胸部下端，没有使皮肤破裂，那玫瑰色的乳头却大量地溢出白色母乳。

已经受孕的乳房更加充盈，Seb的胸部本就令Stefano遐想万千，如今更是因为饱含分泌的乳汁而稍稍挺起，漂亮的乳晕变得红润饱满。  
他的小腹也有些略微的突起，却丝毫不影响腹部肌肉的完整，只是时不时提醒他这里存在着那个人的一部分，正以他的尊严和生命为食。  
Stefano没有给Seb多加思考的时间，他一只手握住警探的乳房，以适当的力度按摩着。即使作为男性Omega，平日锻炼过的Sebastian胸肌紧实不会太软，而在激素与孕期的影响下添了一些柔软的手感。随着艺术家手掌按下，乳汁涌向Stefano的手套，Seb也发出了疼痛又粘腻的声音。  
“这里我不怎么关照，你觉得涨吗？请原谅我忽视了你的感受...我没有解决涨痛不适的经验，但让我们试试看。”  
Stefano的另一只手仍拿着匕首，贴在Seb的胸口上，刀背如同亲吻般细细擦过乳晕。左边的乳房同样没有被忽视，艺术家的按压的力道逐渐增大，甚至用两指夹住那已经挺立的乳头，不紧不慢地研磨着。  
他伸出舌头轻舔警探先生的脖颈，那里是血管遍布的地方，他想直接咬下去，让Seb的血液充斥他的口腔，给予对方应得的残暴标记。  
他听到Seb咬着消声器发抖，牙齿打着颤，不停地轻击坚硬的金属制品。他觉得Sebastian大致该学会接受他的吻了，但调教惩罚太符合他的性致，他暂时不想让Seb有放松的机会。

艺术家的大腿抵在警探被分开的胯下，穴口磨蹭着布料，留下粘稠的水渍。被匕首威胁的一侧胸部又被刀刃轻轻划过，佯装是要割开肌肤的样子，冰冷的刺痛让Seb挺直了腰，背部撞进了Stefano的胸口，让这个怀抱更加亲密。然而这样的不适感却令他的乳汁分泌地更多，在无人挤压的情况下不断地涌出，顺着身体向下滴落，与尚未凝固的血液混杂成十分美丽的颜色。  
“这让你兴奋了，是吗？”Stefano问，Sebastian在他怀里毫无招架之力，只有性器一直诚实地上扬。警探的穴口也变得湿润多了，身体里的受孕产物还不到让他觉得压迫的地步，对性爱的渴望倒是随着Stefano每日不留情面的凌虐而愈发直白。  
Seb还有理智尚存，他摇摇头，面部泛出羞耻的红色。  
Stefano放开按摩Seb乳房的手，乳汁沿着他的手套流出。他将白色的奶水放进嘴里，似乎在仔细品尝着。  
“无上的美味，Sebastian。我开始嫉妒你肚子里那东西了...”他咬住手套的皮革将其摘下，然后扔在一边的地板上，把手伸下至Seb的胯部，挑逗被忽视多时的小穴。  
那穴口柔软至极，己经被操得十分顺从，轻易地就能够滑进，但却紧紧吸住了Stefano的手指不让离开。艺术家慢慢搅动，就有大量滞留的精液从中流出，连臀瓣也被弄湿。  
Sebastian的呼吸更是急促，他的身体迎合着温柔的刺激上下晃动，似乎即将咬不住口中的消声器。  
“听着，Sebastian。你如果立刻认识到你的错误，我就拿出你的消声器，让你快乐地叫出来...当然你要是仍然固执己见，我就在这里操你，毕竟害怕消声器落地后被狠狠责罚的只有你一个。”  
Stefano伸直了Seb后穴中的手指，抚摸阴道的入口。他似乎提醒了Sebastian回想自己犯的错，是什么让Stefano一定要强迫警探跪在这里，张开双腿。  
“你还要去找Lily吗，我亲爱的Sebastian？”艺术家问，“现在你觉得是时候反思这个决定，改变主意完全放弃了吗？”

Sebastian没有做出反应，女儿是他的一切，他不会为了避免自身的痛苦就放弃女儿。  
艺术家没有等到他想要的回答，抽出手指，用力拍打Seb的臀瓣。  
“给我咬住。”他听起来有些生气，打了一个响指，右眼闪着蓝光。空间切换，画架出现在Seb的身旁，Stefano手中也拿了一支笔刷。  
“我曾经说过，STEM就是我的画布，而你的恐惧是我的颜料...目前情况也大致如此，但我有新的颜料了。”艺术家用不算柔软的笔刷蘸取Sebastian腹部的血液，“我是摄影师，绘画并不是我的长处，可如果这能让你意识到自己的地位和处境，我会画给你看。”  
Seb紧张地衔住消声器，他不知道Stefano在画什么，他看不见。  
“你难道不知道你是如此的淫荡——”  
很快他感觉那刷子正扫过他的乳晕。他低下头，看着粉色的乳晕被Stefano手中的刷子持续地玩弄，可怜的乳头被压下去又重新挺起，被推向任何一个方向碾压，一半柔软一半些许粗糙刺痛地谴责他不合时宜冲上脑子的快感。母乳淌满了他的胸口，完全浸湿了那把刷子。  
“——淫荡到用乳头去寻求仇人的取悦，你还以为你的身体是你的？”  
他又画了些什么，接着用笔刷挑拨Seb还未闭合的后穴。  
Sebastian感受到臀部的不适，嘴里发出沉闷的呜呜声，无法阻止Stefano用刷子涂抹他的私密部位。  
“我以为我说得够清楚了，你的身体是属于我的，我随时可以亲吻也随时可以侵犯。”  
笔刷进入了肠道，细密的刷毛亲吻着他的甬道，不久就找到了他的前列腺，那收缩的地方似乎开心地接受略带痛苦的抚慰，向神经传输更多舒适的快感。  
“而你的性欲...你觉得你会求着我给你高潮是因为你身为Omega，或者是正在发情期吗？”  
很快他身体的刷子沾染上主人的怒气，不断试探阴道口，引得生殖腔分泌更多体液来欢迎这浓密的软毛进入，洗刷深处的酥麻和欣快，让Seb不顾后果地娇喘连连。  
“不是！我告诉你，那不是。”  
Stefano调整角度，那刷子径直进入了警探先生被操的无比乖顺的阴道。他最私密的内壁已经学会了好好润滑侵犯自己的东西，哪怕是Seb的肌肉紧绷，进入的刷子也没感到很大的阻力。  
刷头的触感接触Seb身体里最敏感的甬道，让他的眼泪直接落下，口中的呜咽声越来越柔软，唾液润湿了整个消音器。  
“你会有这样的性欲，这样敏感的身体，都只是因为你是Sebastian！”  
Stefano在他耳边诉说着，手上也没有停止虐待。笔刷开始抽插，带出不少体液和精液，笔杆在Seb的阴道口摩擦着令他几乎疯狂。这次绝不能说是柔和，刷头碰撞扫荡他的内壁，欲望的火已经无法被扑灭。  
“听懂了吗？这都是你自己的错！现在高潮给我看看，在你最恨的人面前再高潮一次...！”  
Sebastian理智的弦终于撑不住断裂，他不能忽视如此剧烈的快感，以至于颤抖着射了出来，就算有笔刷插在后穴里，体液也喷涌而出，弄湿了自己的下身，洒在地上逐渐冰凉。他撑不住想要倒下，但Stefano命令过他必须跪着，同样没有松开嘴里的消声器。  
Stefano用力抽出插在Seb穴里的笔刷，刷头吸满了Sebastian温热的，散发着他信息素香味的爱液，与抽搐着的小穴带出一条粘腻的银丝。  
“乖孩子，就是这样，你再次证明了我刚才说的话。”  
Stefano补上画中的最后一笔，放下画笔，将无法辨别内容的画布拿下，放在正流泪的Seb面前。

“看不懂没关系，Lily看得懂就好。我会给她很详细地解释这幅画是怎么来的，还有她亲爱的作画材料...她会知道她父亲是个怎样的人。”  
Seb猛地摇头，眼神中甚至有了些祈求。  
“你这么淫荡的身体真的有资格做父亲？”Stefano继续逼问，“画上的液体还没有干，在它干之前我可以让你再高潮三次。你这样的人仍然想要面对Lily，你最宝贵的女儿？”  
他注意到Sebastian的眼泪失去控制，伸手抚摸Seb的黑发。  
“...Lily在我的保护之下很安全，她不会受到任何伤害...”他低语，“如果你乖乖地认清自己的话。”  
泪水模糊了Sebastian的瞳孔，那琥珀色的蜂蜜从未如此美丽。他没有选择，没有退路，STEM再也不会有援兵进入，这里就是他的牢笼。  
他点点头。

Stefano的语气有所缓和：“你知道你要对我说什么吗？”  
Seb继续点头，他的眼眶泛红。  
“你可以把消声器吐出来了。”  
警探张嘴，那金属制品掉在Stefano手上。  
“我想听你说话。”  
Sebastian大口呼吸着，像是缺氧已久。在艺术家不耐烦之前，他舔去嘴唇上的唾液，声音沙哑又颤抖。  
“对...对不起，Stefano。”他的话语带着柔软的鼻音，“...我...我放弃。”

Stefano扬起微笑，鼓励般地搓揉Seb的颈部。  
“你放弃？”  
“我已经...认清自己了，请...请不要伤害Lily...”  
“真的？”艺术家闪现，站在Sebastian面前，“让我确认一下。”  
空间再次折叠，蓝光闪过，Stefano的手上多了一把枪，正是曾属于Sebastian的，与这消音器相配的手枪。他又拿出了还沾着唾液的消声器，将两者摊开放在Seb眼前。  
“这个消声器，应该属于哪里？”他问。  
警探当然可以突然抢过枪发起攻击，他当然可以。  
Sebastian喘息着，犹豫了一会。  
“属于...属于我的嘴和小穴。”

Stefano发出惊喜的笑声，他抱住Sebastian。  
“这才是我的好男孩...我的Sebastian，我一生的爱。”  
警探紧咬住嘴唇，几乎出血。  
“...我想要再看到一次你的服从，Sebastian。”他放开警探，后退一步站立。  
“我的鞋上全是你的体液，用舌头给我舔干净。”  
Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，艺术家的目光在提醒他，他已经没有自尊可言了。  
他的双手被反绑，只能缓慢地俯下身，翘起臀部，用肩膀做着力点。他的脸紧挨着Stefano昂贵的皮鞋，伸出舌头舔舐着上面滴落的血液，乳汁与精液的混合物。

“你已经做得很好了。”Stefano称赞，“所以我也要为你做些什么。告诉我，经过刚才的性爱，你满足了吗？”  
“没...没有满足...”  
“就这样趴好，抬高屁股。”他说，“我怎么舍得让好好表现的你被冷落呢。”  
警探照做，Stefano缓慢走向他的身后，褪下裤子，然后将阴茎捅进了Seb的小穴，操弄他不久前刚刚高潮的阴道。  
痛觉逐渐变成快感的一部分，现在他不用拒绝那令人极度舒适的感觉，张开嘴也只能发出近乎愉悦的呻吟。也许Stefano是对的，也许他本就如此渴望被粗暴地干，被限制自由和思想，被侵犯地高潮连连。可是他的泪水不停掉落，心中有什么东西破碎了。

“你的阴道这么紧，要怎么为我生下血脉？”Stefano握住他的臀瓣，撞击他的敏感点，“我似乎做什么都不能让它扩张，对吗？”  
Sebastian的呻吟带着哭腔，地面上积攒着他滴落的乳汁。  
“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？最好现在开始取名字。”  
大脑被剧烈的入侵清空，Sebastian摇摇头，但说不出任何连贯的话语。他的腹部很热，臀部也很热，整个身体都渴求一次高潮，以及Stefano的结和充满生殖腔的精液。  
他的甬道更加紧地吸着Stefano的阴茎，又湿得不成样子，频繁地抽动。艺术家的理智也近乎断线，抽插和碾压满足了Sebastian的愿望。  
他的穴口吐出大量爱液，和Stefano的精液。他还翘着屁股，像是要展示给Stefano看他激烈的高潮。  
他的心中有什么不再一样了，被这次过量的性爱完全摧毁了。

其实Sebastian不会生出任何东西，毕竟这还是STEM，所有事都发生在Seb脑子里，Stefano想。但这并不影响Sebastian继续分泌母乳，他总能找到更棒的玩法。  
他的艺术品已经完美地成型，Sebastian将会是他永远的爱人，他会如同这般给予对方无限的爱，而Seb注定无法抗拒，毕竟失去了找女儿的机会，Sebastian只有他了。  
“你被操到高潮的时候要跟我说什么？”他问身前快要失去意识的警探，对方眼神已经涣散。  
“...谢谢你，Stefano。”Sebastian回答，“请你...请你一直来满足我。”


End file.
